Amor imaginario y amor verdadero
by Sango-chan15
Summary: En esta historia Syaoran creara algo que lo enamorara pero tambien una ojiverde que ya conocia lo habia enamorado, ahora el esta confundido por que no sabe si su amor por su creación es imaginario o verdadero además de que ya le habia dicho sus sentimient
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Amigos otakus, espero que quien lea este fic sea gran fanático de las cuatro talentosas autoras de clamp si no NO LO VUELVAN A LEER ah no es cierto jajajajaja XD bueno solo espero que les guste el principio por que estará muy interesante el desarrollo léanlo y por favor dejen rewis por fis esta bien que comience ¡la función!

Nota de ultima hora: Los personajes que estan a punto de leer son de las talentosisimas clamp, algunos de los personajes seran inventados por mi.

Anotaciones

-Dialogo-

_Cartas_

(Nota de la Autora)

"Pensamiento"

_Flash back_

**Amores imaginarios**

**Y amores verdaderos**

**(By Sango-chan15)**

Capitulo 1 

Es una noche de verano en Hong Kong, en un gran cuarto de una de las más grandes mansiones de Hong Kong se encuentra acostado un joven apuesto con tan solo unos boxers, lo cual hacia que los musculos de su pecho se vieran, tratando de dormir.

"Tengo calor, no puedo dormir y además tengo sed; No tengo nada que hacer es mejor que me pare por un vaso de agua"

El joven se levanto y con mucho cuidado camino por su gran cuarto intentando no golpearse con los muebles, camino hasta la puerta blanca que era lo unico que resaltaba entre tanta osciridad. Abrio la puerta lentamente lo cual provoco un rechinido que se escucho dentro del cuarto y lo inundo completamente.

A cada paso que daba por el pasillo le daba la impresión que la gran mansión estaba desolada, aunque al lado tuviera el gran cuarto de sus hermanas y al frente tuviera a su escandalosa prima que nunca lo dejaba empaz aunque ella siempre era buena con el.

Bajo las escaleras, que le parecieron más largas que lo normal, y eso que el dormia en el primer piso, cuando llego a la cocina le fue dificil abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido y encontrara los vasos fue casi imposible para el pero despues de mucho tiempo se habia tomado ya dos vasos de agua lo cual fue muy reconfortante para el.

Cuando hiba a volver a su cuarto se dio cuenta que la oficina de su madre estaba con luz y se escuchaban dos voces en su interior discutiendo, el con mucha agilidad se acerco y pego la oreja a la puerta, mientras ecuchaba se dio cuenta que una de esas voces era la de su madre y la otra era la de un tipo el cual nunca lo habia escuchado en su casa.

-Señora, por favor no sea necia- decia la voz masculina- deme esa pluma, yo se que si la tiene le causara muchos problemas.

-Señor Hung Lung esta pluma- decia la voz de la madre del muchacho- ah permanecido a la familia Li durante cinco generaciones y no dejatre que alguien de su calaña se la lleve.

-Señora se que esto lo perdonara algun día- en ese momento un ruido inundo la oficina y la estancia, era como un sumbido que retumbo en lo oidos del muchacho- pero ¿cómo... como es posible?

-Señor, se que la quiere pero con una magia tan insignificante- dijo la voz de la mujer con un tono grave y potente- no me podra capturar ni me va a poder quitar esta pluma- ya con un tono de voz más tranquila- asi que señor Hung Lung si es tan amable de retirarse de mi casa.

El muchacho no sabia que hacer y con mucha rapidez y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba se escondio atrás de una gran planta que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, la gran puerta de la oficina de su madre se abrio rapidamente y de ella salio un hombre alto y moreno, su piel era clara como la nieve y sus ojos eran verdes pero al muchacho no le agradaba en lo absoluto su rostro aunque el rostro de Hung Lung era calmado y sereno.

-Señor lo acompañare hasta la entrada no quiero que le pase algo a mi casa.

-No se preocupe que aunque quiera esa pluma- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que hubiera hipnotizado a más de una- nunca le haria daño a su casa, hermosa mujer- en ese momento el ceño del muchacho se fruncio ya que habia visto como ese hombre habia tomado la mano de su madre y la habia besado- asi que con su permiso.

El hombre se fue y la madre del muchacho se veia serena pero se dio cuenta de que en su cara se veia un pequeño rubor en la palida piel de su madre el solo se limito a enojarse sin decirle nada a su madre, cuando esta subio a su recamara el salio de su escondite y con mucho cuidado entro a la oficina por que le habia dejado intrigado la platica que tuvo aquel sujeto con su madre.

Cuando entro se pego con una silla ya que la oscuridad de esta oficina era tan intensa que no podia ver ni sus propias manos, con una buena intuición pudo encontrar el escritorio y prendio una lampara que no despedia mucha para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahi, cuando vio al escritori vio muchos papeles que estaban escritos en japones pero claro el podia leerlo ya que el fue unos años a estudiar a Japón y ahi conocio a una oji-verde que le encanto y le dijo sus sentimientos muy tarde.

"Este no es el momento de pensar en ella tengo que ver de que estaban hablando mi madre y aquel hombre detestable y mal educado"

El joven agarro una hoja y la leyo y casi se cae de la silla cuando supo que la oji-verde que tanto habia adorado hiba a venir a estudiar en Hong Kong junto con su queridisima prima Mei Ling, el estaba temblando ya que la veria denuevo y tal vez esta vez podrian decirse sus sentimientos pero cuando hiba a dejar la hoja en su lugar pudo observar otra hoja que Decia:

_Queridisima Ieran Li:_

_Quiero informarle que su hijo Li Syaoran sera trasladado a otra escuela ya que sus facultades son superiores a la que esta escuela puede soportar, no es que no lo queramos aqui si no es que queremos que su hijo desarrolle estas habilidades en otra escuela mejor capacitada ya que la nuestra, como selo vuelvo a repetir, ya no tiene nada que enseñarle a su hijo._

_Le informo que apartir del lunes, si asi usted lo prefiere, el estudiante Li Syaoran ira a la escuela de arte y diseño deH__ong Kong _(N.A: Como no se me ocurre ningun nombre a la escuela prefiero decir donde va estar jaja) _tambien eh de informarle que como usted sabra es la que cuida a la estudiante Mei Ling esta tambien sera trasladada ah esta escuela._

_Con cordial saludo tu amigo Yue _

_Atentamente el director _

Syaoran estaba que no se la creia,si el y Mei Ling hiban a ser trasladados entonces su queridisima oji-verde tambien estudiaria con ellos, se recargo más en la silla y esta solo rechinaba cuando dejolas cartas en su lugar pudo observar algo curioso que sobresalia de un cajos del escritorio.

En uno de los cajones una luz verdosa salia, Syaoran queria saber que era lo que emitia aquella luz asi que abrio ewl cajón y su sorpresa fue ver que la luz provenia de una pluma comun y corriente, grande como la de un buho (N.A: Ah se me olvido mencionar que era una pluma de ave ji).

Cuando la agarro sintio un gran deseeo de dibujar comoel sabia hacerlo, agarro la pluma y una hoja pero vio que en el escritotrio no se encontraba ningun tintero penso que no podria dibujar con esa pluma pero sin que el supiera ya se encontraba dibujando una silueta, se sorprendio de que la pluma dibujara aun sin tener tinta en la punta pero no le importo y siguio dibujando.

Cada vez que los minutos pasaban el dibujo tomaba forma y las sombras y la luz que despedia esta pluma hacia que Syaoran dibujara lo más hermoso que se le pudiera imaginar, cuando termino se dio cuenta que habia dibujado a la joven más hermosa que te puedas imaginar, la habia dibujado alta, más o menos de su estatura, con cabellos color negro pero con laluz se veianplateados, era delgada y su piel era blanca tan blanca que no se podria distinguir a esa persona sisepusiera al lado de la nieve, sus manos y piernas eran delgadas de tal forma que te gustaria abrazarla , en si esa persona que habia dibujado era hermosa.

Cuando termino de contemplarla algo raro sucedio ya que la figura de esta joven empezo a resplandecer y con esta luz cegadora Syaoran solto la hoja, esta cayo al suelo y sin que ningun ruido saliera de esta, la joven empezo a salir de la hoja.

Cuando se acabo el resplandor Syaoran abrio los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio aquella mujer que habia sacado de su mente parada enfrente de el con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas y con un brillo raro, pero lindo, en sus grandes ojos color negro, el solo se limito a contemplarla hasta que sono el reloj dando las 2 de la mañana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya que el proximo sucedera algo desastrozo con la joven, Syaoran y la madre de Syaoran, estara interesante no se la pierdan y por fa dejen reviews para que mejore esta historia ah y perdon por hacerla tan cortita jijijijiji )


	2. Chapter 2: la historia

Hola ¿cómo estan? Espero no de todo mal ups perdon es que esta semana eh estado escuchando mucho un disco que trae una canción que dice eso pero no importa mucho eso espero que el capitulo anterior les allá gustado ya que ahora pasara cosas muy buenas y confusas para los personajes ¡BUENO QUE COMIENZE LA FUNCIÓN!

Anotaciones

-Dialogo-

(Nota de la Autora)

"Pensamientos"

_Cartas_

_Flash Back_

Capitulo 2

El sol apenas salía detrás de los edificios de Hong Kong, en el aeropuerto apenas aterrizaban unos cuantos aviones, en la sala de espera se encontraba una morena que estaba tomando un café y con una pancarta que decia Sakura, la morena estaba desesperada ya que habia estado ahí durante toda la mañana esperando a su amiga.

Un timbre sono indicando que un avion acababa de aterrizar.

_El vuelo A570 proveniente de Japón acaba de aterrizar_

La morena se paro inmediatamente y dejo su café en el suelo, levanto la pancarta y espero a que ella apareciera mientras tanto en la mansión Li; Syaoran sigue dormido aunque era el el que siempre se despertara temprano pero por lo que habia sucedido la noche pasada no habia podido dormir bien.

En el Aeropuerto la morena seguia con la parcanta levantada y ya sentia muy entumidos sus hombros la hiba a bajar cuando vio a su amiga Sakura pasando por las puertas.

-Sakura, Sakura aquí estoy- saludaba la morena con una energia casi sobre humana.

-Mei Ling- corrió Sakura con todo y el carrito donde llevaba su maleta para abrazar a su amiga- Mei Ling que bueno que estes aquí pense que nadie vendria a recogerme.

- Ahí Sakura se ve que no me conoces bien- dijo con una cara seria aunque muy chistosa que hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura- Muy bien Cerezo vamonos para enseñarte donde te vas a quedar.

- Eh? Pero yo ya habia pensado en quedarme en un departamento cerca del instituto donde vamos a estudiar.

-Cerezo, Cerezo – Asi le decia Mei Ling desde que supo que su nombre significaba flor de cerezo- no dejare que alguien como tu viva en un departamento sola, sabes el peligro al que te arriesgas? Además tu me hospedaste en tu casa cuando estudiaba contigo es hora de pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi

- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida de lo que tramaba su amiga

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, Syaoran podia sentir el intenso calor y abrio los ojos, caundo los abrio pudo ver al instante los grandes ojos color negro de una chica, esto le produjo un susto terrible y se levanto rapidamente, luego se acordo de que la noche anterior el la habia creado en el estudio de su madre.

Se levanto completamente y pudo observarla mejor que la noche anterior.

Pudo observar que el traje que le habia diseñado cambiaba de color dependiendo del sol, vio su rostro y lo observo bien, vio como los grandes ojos color negro tenian un brillo muy intenso, su nariz era pequeña y era bonita por que le daba una apariencia dulce a su rostro, sus labios eran de color rosa palido que le daban el deseo de besarla pero lo que más le habia llamado la atención era que su piel era más blanca que la de su madre.

El estaba atonito cuando la vio era hermosa, su cuerpo era delgado sus brazos estaban un poco descubiertos por el traje que el habia confeccionado y veia que estos tambien eran delgados parecían tan frajiles como una vara de cristal pero tambien fuertes como una vara de bambu, no podia ver sus piernas pero sabia que eran largas por su estatura y delgados por su complexion.

La chica lo miraba y le sonreia pero no se acercaba ni le decia palabra alguna, parecia que esta no supiera hablar.

El chico se habia quedado hipnotizado por su hermosura no sabia que decir ni que hacer ni que le hiba a decir a su madre cuando la viera o que le hiba a decir a Sakura cuando llegara a Hong Kong, de repente sin que el lo supiera escucho un sonido dulce que se escuchaba fuerte en el silencio y a la vez como un susurro.

**Se que es lo que quieres**

**Se que es lo que pides**

**Más sin embargo yo no se**

**Más sin embargo no lo sabre**

**Ahora estoy contigo**

**Ahora estoy aquí**

**Mañana saldremos juntos**

**Mañana tal vez ya no me encuentre aquí**

En ese momento la habitación se inundo de un dulce aroma y tambien de un dulce sonido proveniente de la garganta de la joven, despues de un momento su boca se volvio a abrir pero esta vez la musica sono más fuerte y más dulce.

**Te dire que estoy aquí por ti**

**Te dire que solo te quiero a ti**

**Dime que me quieres**

**Dime que estare aquí**

**No me dejes regresar**

**No me dejes sola**

**Ayudame a estar aquí**

**Y Yo te Ayudare a ti**

En ese momento la dulce voz de la joven se dejo de escuchar en la habitación y el joven reacciono.

-¿Puedes hablar?- dijo consternado

-Si yo se hablar desde que me acuerdo- dijo la joven con una voz dulce y debil

-¿Desde que te acuerdas?- dijo el muchacho confundido- que ¿no te cree yo?

- No- dijo con voz firme y trizte, su rostro se volvio un poco opaco y solo se limito a bajar un poco su rostro.

Syaoran vio como habia bajado la mirada entonces se acerco a ella y con su mano levanto su cara, la cara de la joven estaba triste y la hermosura que tenia se habia borrado cuando unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos negros que empezaron a tornarse un poco cafes.

La joven bajo su mirada y las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos salieron de ellos para recorrer las mejillas de la blanca mujer.

-Levanta la mirada, vemee por favor- dijo Syaoran con voz entrecortada por que le dolia ver como lloraba la hermosa muchacha

Esta levanto su mirada y por un momento sonrio y luego se separo de Syaoran para mirarlo bien.

- Ya te eh visto en alguna parte- dijo muy sonriete – en alguna parte de Japón

-Debio de haber sido cuando fui a estudiar en una escuela de dibujo.

-No, no yo te eh visto caundo era más joven que ahora – dijo con una sonrisa en sus palidos labios.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Syaoran muy extrañado por lo que le habia dicho la muchacha- pues ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 780 años de existencia – en ese momento en su cara aparecio una sonrisa de tristeza – pero tengo 17 veces que eh aparecido en este mundo durante todo ese tiempo de existencia

- No te entiendo

La muchacha se acerco un poco a Syaoran y aunque ella era más o menos de su altura, tuvo que estirarse un poco para alcanzar su cara y besarlo en su mejilla.

Esto dejo al chico muy desconcertado, no entendia lo que la chica le decia, no entedia por que lo trataba asi y sobre todo no entendia por que empezaba a quererla.

Syaoran se quedo parado sin decir nada durante dos minuto, la chica solo lo observaba con los grandes ojos negros que tenia.

Mientras en la carretera, una gran camioneta hiba a toda velocidad casi volaba sobre los otros autos, Sakura estaba aferrada al asiento con una cara de horror que la hacia ver muy chistosa.

Mei Ling estaba muy contenta por la llegada de su amiga ya que al fin podria ver a su primo favorito con su amada y a su amiga favorita con su amado esto le daba una felicidad increible que hacia que manejara a toda velocidad.

- ¡Mei Ling baja la velocidad por favor!

- Calmate Cerezo – Dijo muy entretenida por la cara de Sakura – debemos llegar rapido por que tengo cosas que hacer y además te tengo que enseñar tu cuarto y la casa uf no puedo esperar por eso ay que llegar rapido.

Sakura solo sonreia mientras una gran gota de sudor le aparecia en la nuca.

Mei Ling estaba decida en hacer que Syaoran y Sakura se encontraran ese mismo día para que se dijieran sus verdaderos sentimientos aunque ella ya sabia que su primo querido se le habia declarado el verano antepasado.

_Era un día lluvioso y estaban empapados los dos ya que habian ido al parque pero la tormenta los sorprendio. Syaoran le habia dado una toalla a Sakura para que se secara._

_- Sakura te quiero decir algo. 0/0_

_- Si que Syaoran? _

_- Yo te quiero decir que tu ... que tu... me gustas mucho , tu eres la persona a quien más amo./_

_- ¿Qué? 0/0_

_En ese momento Syaoran salio corriendo de su casa y dejo a una Sakura desconcertada y mojada._

Cuando Mei Ling recordo eso sonrio mucho y Sakura solo volteaba a verla con una cara muy confundida.

En la mansion Li, Syaoran habia hablado con la muchacha que según el habia creado pero supo que el jamas la creo y que ella solo aparecio en este mundo por decima septima vez gracias a el.

- VenTien Lao, te escondere en otra habiatción mientras me visto

- Esta bien Syaoran Li

- Dime solo Syaoran no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre completo – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que era muy raro en el " le sonrei ay no yo solo le sonrio a Sakura no puede ser"

- Esta bien pero dime solo Lao – esta le envio una sonrisa muy dulce que hizo que se sonrojara y se diera la vuelta para que esta no se diera cuenta.

Cuando la llevo a la habitación donde la escondería se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba arreglada y que todo estaba listo para la llegada de un invitado pero no sabia quien hasta que se acordo de que la noche anterior habia visto la carta de su pequeña Cerezo.

" No creo que llegue hoy y si llega no se que voy a hacer pero no creo que llegue"

Syaoran estaba convencido que no llegaria ese día asi que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo metio a Tzi Lang en la habitación y se metio a bañar.

Mientras el chico estaba en la regadera (N.A: Por favor chicas no derramen baba en el teclado que no ven que necesito escribir) pensaba en que hiba a ser y tambien pensaba en lo que le habia dicho la chica.

_- ¿Estas bien? _

_- ¿Eh? – El chico habia dejado de estar en su mundo con la melodiosa voz de la chica- Si estoy bien._

_- Entonces ¿ por que te quedaste tanto tiempo callado? – dijo con un poco de preocupación_

_- Es que ... me sorprendiste/- dijo sin notar el leve sonrojo que le habia producido aquel beso en la mejilla._

_La chica habia vuelto a sacar una sonrisa ya que se dio cuenta como el chico se habia sonrojado levemente._

_- Disculpa si te sorprendi- en es momento se habia inclinado levemente como lo hubiera hecho una princesa o una emperatriz – no fue mi intención. _

_- lo se – le dijo y le dedico una sonrisa " de las cuales yo solo se las dedicaba a Sakura esto no puede estar pasando"- pero no importa ahora quisiera saber ¿Quién te creo? _

_La chica bajo un poco su rostro y desvío la mirada para después levantar un rostro triste y opaco como lo habia mostrado anteriormente._

_- Mi creador fue un gran pintor japones- su mirada parecia más triste que antes y parecia que unas lagrimas quisieran salir de tan bellos ojos- me habia pintado con una pluma magica que el mismo habia diseñado pero cuando sali el se sorprendio mucho ya que jamas se habia imaginado que gracias a la pluma yo saldria de esa pintura._

_- y ¿ por que te creo?_

_- Por que el estaba solo – de repente una pequeña sonrisa aperecio en su rostro aunque esa sonrisa no era tan bella como las que le habia dedicado anteriormente- El era un gran pintor pero para su desgracia tambien era el hijo del emperador de Japón el cual se debia casar con la hija del emperador de China pero el no se queria casar con ella por que no la conocia y no se queria casar con alguien a quien no conociera – sin que Syaoran se diera cuneta bajo un poco la mirada y solto una lagrima que recorria sus mejillas – Me pinto el día de su cumpleaños y ese día su padre le dijo que se casaria la semana proxima al cumpleaños de su hermana, su padre me habia visto cuando le dio el aviso, le habia preguntado que hacia yo ahí sabiendo que se casaria pronto el le habia contestado que era una de sus creaciones su padre no le creyo- en ese momento callo tan repentinamente que Syaoran se sorprendio y vio como la bella mujer se habia sentado en el suelo tapando su cara con sus manos blancas y tapando las grandes lagrimas que caian desesperadamente sobre su vestido- su padre no le creyo, no le creyo... TT... dijo que yo era una intrusa que era una pordiosera, el me defendio diciendo que no lo era le dijo que si hubiera sido una pordiosera jamas hubiera tenido ropas tan finas como las que traigo ahora – su voz se escuchaba muy triste y desolada no se escuchaba como la dulce voz con la que hablaba o como con la que cantaba – pero su padre siguio sin creerle habia dicho que las habia robado el siguio diciendole que yo era una creación suya que nadie más que el hubiera podido hacer tal maravillosas ropas pero entonces su padre... su padre me tomo de un brazo y me jalo para sacarme del palacio el le habia dicho que no pero su padre no escucho yo estaba muy asustada y el lo vio en mis ojos y entonces sin que su padre lo viera habia dibujado una bella arca de oro maziso que se desprendió de la pintura su padre había volteado a ver y cuando la vio me soltó y el me abrazo diciéndome "no temas yo te protegeré no importa que peligro sea yo te protegere" esas palabras me hicieron sentir bien me hicieron sentir un calor interior mientras el me abrazaba vi como su padre trataba de abrir el arca pero no podía y observe muy claramente como el arca después de unos momentos se iba apocando pense que me sucedería lo mismo pero después de unos minutos el me dijo "esa arca la diseñe para que se distrajera mi padre y te soltara, no te preocupes a ti no te pasara lo mismo, te diseñe para que estuvieras conmigo mi hermoso copo de nieve" cuando dijo eso el bajo un poco su cara y yo levante la mia pero su padre nos separo y me avento, saco su espada y estaba apunto de arrematar contra mi cuando el se puso en medio pero no le paso nada ya que habia sacado su espada y le dijo a su padre que el ya tenia la prueba de que yo era una creación suya ya que en el mismo cuarto se encontraba la hermosa arca que el habia creado, su padre no dijo nada y se fue de su cuarto el cayo y yo me preocupe pensaba que estaba herido me acerque a el y me dijo " no te preocupes estoy bien además ya te habia dicho que te protegeria de cualquier peligro" el era muy bueno conmigo, muy bueno._

_- Wooo 0o0- el chico habia quedado atonito por la historia de la chica- Esa historia es muy interesante y dime ¿Cómo se llamaba el hijo de aquel emperador?_

_- El se llamaba Fukuhara Wang – La chica seguia llorando aun cuando Syaoran habia hido a abrazarla- se convirtio en un gran pintor y dejo la corona haciendo que su hermana fuera la emperatriz de Japón._

_- Entonces ¿no se caso con la hija del emperador de China?_

_- No pero casi lo hace- en ese momento Syaoran supo que su pregunta la habia hecho llorar más- por que el pensaba escaparse conmigo cuatro días antes de la boda pero antes del día en que nos hibamos a fugar la princesa de China habia hido al palacio a conocerlo, la princesa era muy hermosa su bello cabello castaño, unos ojos verdes tan bellos como las esmeraldas y un cuerpo envideable además su sonrisa era muy bonita y era muy amable, el decia que yo era más bella que ella pero el día en que nos hibamos a fugar vi como el se habia besado con aquella princesa yo no sabia que hacer corri lo más que pude me tropece y cai enfrente del cuarto de uno de los hermanos de la princesa este escucho el ruido y abrio la puerta, cuando me vio me ayudo a parame y me dijo que era muy bella para ser la hermana de Wang yo no le estaba prestando atención por que en mi mente seguia pasando la imagen de un beso que no me gustaba, el hermano de la princesa me dio un pañuelo y me dijo que no llorara por que opacaba la belleza de un copo de nieve perdido, yo seguia llorando y el me abrazo hasta que le conte todo y me dijo " Wang no quiere a mi hermana eso me lo dijo en la tarde despues de que la vio me dijo que era bonita pero que no era la persona a quien amaba y ahora entiendo por que" eso me reanimo un poco cuando escuche que la puerta del cuarto del hermano se abrio era Wang y me vio cuando estaba abrazada del hermano de la princesa y llorando en su hombro el se acerco a mi y me dijo " Mi pequeño copo de nieve siento haberte hecho llorar no fue mi intención pero la princesa me beso primero, sabes que yo no la quiero pero si tu ya no me quieres entonces me casare con ella" yo me asuste cuando dijo eso y me despegue del otro sujeto y me aferre a el como si fuera la ultima vez que lo veria el entendio que yo lo amaba y esa misma noche nos fuimos del palacio- la chica dejo de llorar y Syaoran lo supo cuando levanto su mirada y le sonrio diciendole- Tu te pareces mucho a Wang _

_En ese momento Syaoran se sonrojo hasta las orejas y la dejo de abrazar._

_- Esta bien bueno y tu ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Soy Tien Lao – diciendo hizo una reverencia como una emperatriz- y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Syaoran Li ven te llevare a otra habitación para que descances despues de todo lo que me contaste debes de querer estar un rato a solas._

_- En realidad en estos momentos no quiero estar sola pero si tienes que arreglarte ire adonde tu me digas._

_Syaoran se paro y la levanto despues camino hacia la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que observara que estaba aquella muchacha en la mansion._

Syaoran ya habia salido del baño, se hiba a vestir pero recordo que tenia que arreglar su cama a si que decidio quedarse en boxers (N.A: por favor chicas no derramen baba aquí que van a inundar mi estudio) mientras arreglaba su cama recordaba la triste cara de Lao y como le habia contado su historia abrazada a el y como le habia dicho que se parecia a su amor, eso le provoco un sonrojo este sacudio la cabeza para quitarse de la mente todas esas palabras.

Cuando termino de arreglar su cama se vistio con una playera color blanco que tenia al frente la marca de la playera, unos pantalones que tenian muchas bolsas y unos tenis converse que le quedaban muy bien, despues de vestirse salio de su habitación y fue a la habitación donde estaba Lao cuando abrio la puerta vio que la muchacha veia en dirección al parque privado que tenian, tambien observo como el color de su vestido habia cambiado a un color azul cielo con tonos debiles de morado y tambien se podia observar el bordado de pequeños copos de nive en el.

Cuando la chica volteo le dirijio una linda sonrisa a Syaoran y este se sonrojo un poco, Syaoran desvio al mirada para despues decirle.

- Oye ven te tengo que presentar con mi Madre para que sepa que estas aquí y no se asuste cuando te vea.

- No – Dijo la chica con voz firme para eso su vestido habia cambiado de color aun color azul marino sin ningun rastro del bordado ni de un color morado- no puedes Irean Li sabe que estaba en la pluma si sabe que eh salido de ella me querra encerrar otra vez y te castigara a ti con el sufrimiento más grande.

- No lo creo mi madre es dura pero no creo que tanto.

- No la conoces bien entonces, Irean Li es una mujer muy poderosa y haria lo que fuera por volverme a encerrar como lo hizo su antecesora hace 200 años.

- Conosco a mi madre si le explicamos tu situación comprendera la conosco bien y se que aunque tenga un aspecto frio y duro pordentroellaes de uncorazón muy generoso.

- Esta bien confiare en ti vamos- cuando dijo esto el vestido regreso al color azul cielo que tenia antes.

Syaoran bajo junto con la chica este le contaba todo lo que habia pasadola noche anterior y como habia visto a un tipo tratar de conquistar a su madre, la chica se reia de el de vez en cuando ya que las caras que hacia se le hacian muy graciosas pero tambien a veces le producian un sentimiento de trizteza.

" Este muchacho se parece mucho a Wang tal vez sea su reencarnación ya que Wang era alto como el, el mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos color ambar, la misma personalidad, mi querido Wang como te extraño"

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la madre de Syaoran, Lao se asusto un poco y esto lo noto Li cuando vio el color del vestido ya que habia comprendido que los sentimientos que ella sentia tambien lo transmitia el vestido, Syaoran poso su mano sobre su hombro y le mando una sonrisa "no otra vez, no, no, no me puedo enamorar de ella yo ya tengo a Sakura", toco la puerta, Syaoran escucho como su madre le decia que pasara.

- Disculpa Madre por la interrupción pero te quiero presentar a una chica que se quedara en la mansion por un tiempo.

- Si se trata de la señorita Sakura ya se que vendra

-No Madre no se trata de ella- en ese momento hizo pasar a Lao y la madre de Syaoran casi pega un grito en el cielo- pero ¿qué te pasa madre?

- Syaoran Li ¿Cómo pudiste sacar a Tien Lao de la pluma?

-No te preocupes Irean Li si quieres volvere a la pluma – Habia dicho Tien Lao muy firme y decidida, sin siquiera titubear- pero te aseguro que aun asi Hung Lung no se va a dar por vencido, me buscara hasta el fin del mundo y tu lo sabes muy bien.

- Li, luego hablaremos de esto mientras sal de esta habitación – La madre de Syaoran se lo habia dicho tan friamente que Syaoran penso por un minuto que esa que estaba hablando no era su madre.

Cuando sali se quedo un rato parado en la puerta, cuando se hiba a ir a su cuarto pudo observar como la puerta principal se habia abierto.

La que habia abierto la puerta habia sido su prima Mei Ling que llevaba consigo una maleta y despues pudo observar como detrás de su prima venia su querido Cerezo.

-Sakura... Sakura eres tu?

-Hola Syaoran

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lo hice más largo para compenzar el otro además me pique en la historia de Tien Lao por que las ideas se me venian a la mente super rapido y pues si no las anotaba se me hiban olvidar pero estuvo bien, ahí en la parte en que estaba contando su historia me dieron ganas de llorar TT Ahí pero ya ni modos pero espero que sigan leyendo esta historia por que se va a poner más interesante, bueno en el proximo capitulo llegara Sakura a la mansion Li, Syaoran la ve entrar y ahora no sabe que hacer por que por un lado estara la hermosa Tien Lao y por el otro estara la linda Sakura y confundira mucho sus sentimientos además se contara la otra parte de la historia de Lao en la que sabremos porque quedo atrapada en la pluma de su amado Wang. Por fis rewies.


	3. Chapter 3: la llegada

Hola amigos perdon por el retraso de este capitulo pero es que estado ocupada con mis estudios y no eh podido pensar bien en el desarrollo de la historia pero por lo menos eh pensado muy bien el de este capitulo asi que comineze la función!

Anotaciones

-Dialogo-

(N.A:nota de la autora)

"Pensamientos"

"_cartas"_

_flash back_

Capitulo 3 

-Sakura... Sakura eres tu

- Hola Syaoran

Cuando Syaoran vio que su pequeño cerezo habia llegado, se quedo atonito porque ahora tenia un problema más grande ya que su amor el gran amor que le habia llegado en Japón ahora se estaba complicando ya que su pequeña flor de cerezo ahora tal vez tendria competencia con un bello copo de nieve que estaba apunto de desaparecer con los rayos del sol si no encontraba la manera de protegerse de estos.

-Irean Li, cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que tu antepasado me volvio a sellar? 200 años o fueron 300?

- Dejame decirte Tien Lao que no me conmueve en nada el sufrimiento que tuviste que soportar ese día

-Lo se, lo se muy bien ya que tu antepasado era igual de frio- en ese momento su ceño se frunció y levanto un poco la cara para no dejar ver la pequeña gota de lagrima que quería caer- se que no le importo tampoco la historia de mi vida ni que pasaría con aquella persona a quien defraudo, su mejor amigo, no se como pudo confiar en el.

- Lao, Lao sabes que tu fuiste la causante de ese conflicto¡ mi Antepasado no fue el culpable!

- ¿No lo fue? Sabes muy bien que fue el quien empezo esa pelea debastadora, sabes muy bien que fue el quien no me permitio estar con Wang una vez más, sabes muy bien que el no era mi dueño aunque hubiera encontrado la pluma.

Irean sabia muy bien que todo lo que decia Tien era verdad pero esta por su orgullo no lo queria aceptar aunque si tenia que aceptar que la culpa de su sufrimiento era la de su antepasado para poderla sellar de nuevo en la pluma lo haria no le importaria aceptar que se equivoco.

- Irean te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿tu sabes lo que en verdad represento y lo que me dio Wang?

- No y en realidad no me importa

- Irean si no te digo esto es probable que no entiendas por que me esta buscando Hung Lung y por que tanto sacrificio para ser el dueño de la pluma aunque en realidad jamas lo sera.

- Yo se porque te quiere, solo te quiere por tu belleza infinita y porque según los escritos de Wang tu y tu pluma poseen la llave de la inmortalidad.

En ese momento los pequeños labios de Lao tomaron la forma de una gran sonrisa y despues ya no pudieron aguantar y dejaron salir una gran carcajada que hacia que Irean se sintiera realmente ofendida.

- Se puede saber de que diablos te estas riendo.

- jajajaja lo siento Irean pero me rio de la tonteria que acabas de decir.

- pero de que tonteria?

- la tonteria de la inmortalidad- en ese momento su cara que mostraba una gran sonrisa desaparecio para mostrar una cara realmente seria que dejaba mostrar la piel lisa de la joven- si yo tuviera la clave para ser inmortal se la hubiera dado a Wang y en estos momentos el estaria junto a mi protegiendome de estas insolencias que dices.

La atmosfera de la oficina se empezaba a empeorar ya que se sentia una atmosfera muy pesada que no cualquiera hubiera podido soportar.

Mientras tanto en la recepción unos jovenes estaban desconcertados ya que ninguno de los dos se habia visto hace dos años y ninguno habia tenido todavia las hagallas de entablar una conversación hasta que una voz muy familiar los saco de aquel incomodo silencio.

- Muy bien ya se vieron, ya se saludaron, ya es hora de enseñarle a la pequeña cerezo su cuarto y la casa.

Pero antes de que la morena se llevara el gran amor de su primo este ya habia hido a abrazarla dejando a una Sakura paralizada y a una Mei Ling satisfecha.

Un pequeño susurro se puede escuchar hasta el fin del mundo si la voz del que lo dice es el de tu amado y eso sucedió con Tien que escucho el susurro que el pequeño lobo le habia dedicado a su cerezo.

- Sakura estoy feliz de que estes aquí, te extrañe.

Sakura se sintio en las nubes al sentir el calido aliento de su amado y no podia creer que le estaba pasando cosas tan buenas en unas pocas semanas.

Sakura con un rapido movimiento se abrazo con fuerza de su pequeño lobo y no lo queria soltar ya que sentia que si lo soltaba se le escaparia una vez más y no podria permitir eso otra vez.

- Syaoran no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

- Sakura no te preocupes no me separare de tu lado nunca más por que se que te quedaras aquí.

- Espera un momento, yo vine a estudiar junto con ustedes en el instituto pero no dije que me quedaria ya a vivir por el resto de mi vida en Hong Kong.

- Lo se pero aun asi no me quiero separar de tu lado nunca más.

Mientras tanto en la oficina las cosas apenas se empezaban a arreglar Tien ya casi tenia comiendo de su mano a Irean pero aun no lo conseguia del todo.

- Muy bien Tien por lo que me acabas de decir Hung Lung te busca por que sabe de los grandes poderes que tienes.

- Asi es pero tambien me quiere para que sea suya y que el espiritu de Wang no vuelva a renacer nunca más.

- Pero como hara eso?

- Si logra tomarme y yo le doy mis poderes el espiritu de Wang se liberara del cuerpo donde habita en estos momentos y se destruira pero lo importante de esto es que si el espiritu de Wang se destruye la pluma querra otro espiruto para poder sobrevivir.

- Espera, espera un momento me estas diciendo que la pluma esta viva?

- Asi es por eso es que todavia existo, si la pluma muere morire con ella.

- y Hung Lung sabe esto?

- Si lo sabe muy bien.

- y si lo sabe por que desea hacer eso?

- Por que el quiere ser inmortal y ser el dueño del mundo pero no se como lo lograra ya que jamás le permitiria que me tomara un hombre tan malvado como el.

- Y como se haria inmortal? Hace rato me decias que tu no tenias la clave para ser inmortal a una persona y ahora dices que Hung Lung se puede hacer inmortal si tu se lo permites.

- Exacto yo no se la clave de la inmortalidad pero la pluma si ya que ahí recide el espiritu de mi amado el sabe ese secreto yo solo soy el instrumento que le dara el poder de controlar la pluma porque ahí es donde resido.

-Muy bien ya cabo de entender todo- mientras decia esto la mujer se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba lentamente asi el bello copo de nieve que estaba frente a ella- si lo que quiere Hung Lung es a ti se lo dare pero no sin una pelea.

- Irean tu en verdad estas loca, no sabes en realidad cuanta magia tiene Hung Lung, el a acumulado toda la magia de estos siglos es muy poderoso es tan poderoso que me ganaria, tu magia es insignificante junto a la suya.

Irean entendio que la unica manera de que Hung Lung no obtuviera a Tien Lao seria preguntandole como lo podrian derrotar aunque esto para ella seria demasiado penoso ya que jamas habia pedido ayuda en su vida.

- Muy Bine Tien ¿Cómo podremos derrotarlo?

- De la unica manera en la que me dijo Wang antes de morir, quitandole su espiritu y metiendola en al pluma.

- Pero eso no hara que renazca?

- no si destruimos la pluma antes de que su espiritu quiera regresar a su cuerpo.

Despues de esta platica Irean decidio que lo mejor seria dejar que el dibujo se quedara en la mansion hasta que decidieran el mejor plan para terminar con Hung Lung aunque ella no quisiera ya que era muy encantador y con muy buenos modales.

Mientras que Tien pensaba que estaria una vez más con su amado aunque no fuera el mismo que habia visto cuando nacio, además ahora tendria otro gran problema ya que se volveria a repetir lo mismo que cuando ella vivia con su amado aunque de manera distinta y con distintos personajes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno se que este capi esta muy corto pero es que las ideas se me van pero se los prometo los proximos capitulos estaran mejores y muy shidos asi que no se los pierdan.


	4. Chapter 4: malentendido

Hola amigos mios perdon por el retraso de este capi pero es que me castigaron y además estaba en practicas de skatebording y no podia pensar bien en un buen capitulo de esta historia pero ya estoy aquí y la historia de Syaoran y Tien seguira con su permiso yo quiero disfrutar esta obra con palomitas asi que ¡COMIENZE LA FUNCIÓN!

Anotaciones

(nota de la autora)

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

"_cartas"_

_flash back_

Capitulo 4 

" Hace mucho calor y todavia es muy temprano como para que me pare de la cama ¿por qué no tendran aire acondicionado? Ugh espero que no despierte a nadie"

El sonido de una puerta abriendose suena en el unisono de la gran mansion Li y la pequeña pero adorable Sakura piensa que en cualquier momento alguien abrira la puerta y le dira que vuelva a la cama pero se equivoco ya que nadie escucho ese pequeño crujido de la puerta que según Sakura en su pensamiento debio de haber despertado a toda la casa pero no estaba equivocada despues del todo ya que minutos despues de que Sakura esperara a que alguien abriera la puerta de alguna de las habitaciones, Tien salio de su habitacion con una calida sonrisa y con sus ojos bien abiertos que la hacian pareser linda.

- Oye Sakura-chan... - le dijo en voz tan baja que ningun ser humano hubiera escuchado pero el gran silencio de la mansion Li hizo que ese susurro se escuchara como un grito, literalmente- ¿por qué no vamos abajo a platicar un rato?

Sakura la miro con una cara confusa y sin más que decir siguio a Lao hacia el parque privado que tenia la mansion Li en ese punto la luz de la luna resplandecia entre las copas de los arboles y tambien hacia lucir más la blanca y bella piel de Lao mientras tanto Sakura veia la luna y esto hacia ver un raro brillo en los grandes ojos verdes de la pequeña cerezo sin más tiempo que perder Lao agarro la mano de Sakura haciendo que Sakura sintiera la tersa piel del copo de nieve y la fria que podia ser, Lao condujo a Sakura adentro del parque donde se encontraban unas bancas que aunque se veian antiguas no tenian ninguna rastro de daño ahí Lao sento a Sakura mientras que ella estaba parada mirandola fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Bueno esta muy lindo este lugar Lao-chan...

- Asi es, me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar a solas o cuando quiero ver el atardecer o cuando quiero llorar.

- ¿Lao-chan te sientes mal por algo? Me lo puedes contar yo quiero ser tu amiga- Sakura le habia dicho esto con una sonrisa muy sincera en su rostro mientras que Lao se volteaba para ver a la luna y unas pequeñas nubes que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo.

- La luz de la luna va desaparecer por culpa de esas pequeñas nubes grises que estan ahí en el cielo y que nadie nota hasta que se hacen grandes.

- ¿hoe?- Habia dicho la cerezo con una cara muy confundida por que no entendia lo que decia Lao- Si pero tu te has dado cuenta eso significa que por lo menos alguien se dio cuenta a tiempo de que la luz de la luna escaseara unos momentos ¿no Lao-chan?

- ji si Sakura-chan tienes razon por lo menos alguien se ha dado cuenta- mientras decia esto la pequeña nube que habian divisado en el cielo tapo la luna, un rato la luz de la luna desaparecio haciendo que ninguna de las dos pudiera verse bien- Sakura-chan en realidad te traje porque queria preguntarte algo.

- ¿Si, que es lo que quieres saber Lao-chan?

- Sakura-chan ¿tu... – en ese momento la nube se habia quitado dejando a relucir otra vez la cara de las dos chicas pero tambien dejando ver una cara seria y preocupada- ... tienes un hermano no?

Lao estaba preocupada porque si Sakura decia que si significaria que Sakura era la reencarnacion de la hija del emperador de China que siglos antes habia tratado de robarle el amor de Wang.

- Si, tengo un hermano en Japón pero es muy desesperante... – Caundo Sakura habia dicho esto otra nube pero más grande habia tapado otra vez la luna y esta vez la nube queria soltar unas pocas gotas de lluvia- cuando le dije que hiba a venir a Hong Kong me dijo que hiba a destruir la ciudad entera con mis pasos eso me enojo mucho pero yo se que lo dijo por que no queria que me fuera.

Pequeños grupos de gotas de lluvia se habian formado ya para caer en donde las bellas chicas estaban platicando mientras que los grandes truenos y rayos ya salian para advertir de la gran tormenta que hiban a desatar, la pequeña cerezo apenas podia ver a Lao mientras que Lao la podia ver perfectamente no como la habia conocido si no como la bella hija del emperador que hace siglos habia olvidado; la bella mujer de cabello castaño tan largo que lo traia arrastrando por los pasillos, los grandes ojos verdes, la piel un poco más blanca que su reencarnación, un buen cuerpo delgado y tan ligera como una pluma, buena para manejar una katana y tambien para la arqueria, para el baile era la mejor y para pintar, era bella, inteligente y buena.

Sakura empezaba a sentir frio y en un momento de gran silencio y oscuridad penso que Lao la habia dejado olvidada ahí pensando que ya se habia hido a refugiar adentro de la mansion, Sakura empezo a sentir miedo ya que no le gustaba estar sola en un lugar así y con el frio empezo a temblar hasta que sintio un calido aliento cerca de su cara y luego una suave piel por su cara hasta que la voz que la habia llevado a ese lugar volvio a aparecer diciendole algunas cosas que la tranquilizo y la hizo sentir bien hasta que se puedo parar y volver a la mansion.

Ya dentro de la mansion Sakura empezo a sentir un poco de sueño penso que Lao tambien tendria sueño pero en vez de eso Lao no tenia nada de sueño en cambio estaba más despierta que nadie y no pensaba irse a dormir.

- Bueno Lao-chan , yo me voy a acostar un rato AUUUUMMMM0 - lo dijo con una mueca graciosa que hizo sonreir un poco a Lao- si me necesitas estoy en mi cuarto.

- Si gracias Kinomoto-san

-Acuerdate Lao-chan me debes de llamar Sa-ku-ra – reprocho la pequeño cerezo a su nueva amiga y luego con una sonrisa se volteo y empezo a caminar- Sa-ku-ra acuerdate Lao-chan

Lao todavia se reia cuando Sakura le decia eso como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se lo hubiera dicho.

_Sakura se habia despertado temprano y apenas el sol estaba saliendo las estrellas no querian desaparecer pero una a una fue cediendo mientras Sakura se preparaba para ir a desayunar._

_En la cocina todavia no habia nadie y ella tenia hambre asi que decidio hacerse su desayuno como el de los demás._

_- Bien hoy como es mi primer dia en la mansion Li le hare el desayuno a Syaoran y a todos._

_Mientras buscaba todos los ingredientes para hacer unos Hot Cakes escucho como alguien hiba asi la puerta principal y luego la abria, se asomo y se sorprendio al ver que Lao Tien ya estaba despierta y vestida._

_Lao Tien miro hacia la cocian y vio que Sakura la observaba ella solo se limito a desaperecer atrás de la puerta mientras que Lao rio en lo bajo por la reacción de la pequeña mujer._

_Tien entro en la cocina tan sigilosamente que Sakura no sabia que estaba ahí y empezo a cantar tan mal que Lao se rio de lo desafinado que cantaba y cuando Sakura escucho aquellas melodiosas risitas se volteo rapidamente y observo a Lao que estaba divertida por lo que acaba de cantar la pequeña cerezo mientras que esta solo se sonrojaba._

_-Perdon no sabia que estabas aquí, te debi de haber roto los timpanos con lo feo que cante ji. XP_

_- Ji yo soy la que te debe una disculpa al no haberte avisado de que estaba aquí- lo dijo con una bella sonrisa en la cara- además tienes una voz hermosa lo unico que debes de hacer es afinar tu voz para que se escuche mejor._

_En ese momento Lao empezo a cantar lo que Sakura estaba cantando por un momento el Cerezo empezo a sentir una calida alegria dentro de si, parecia que el tiempo se detenia para escuchar la voz de Tien y que el sol queria salir más aprisa para no perderse la melodiosa voz del pequeño copo de nieve._

_- Cantas muy bien este... hum... – Le dijo cuando termino Lao de cantar- ¿Por cierto como te llamas?_

_Lao se habia caido con una gran gota de sudor atrás de la nuca por la gracia de Sakura._

_- Me llamo Tien Lao mucho gusto señorita..._

_- Sakura Kinomoto pero me puedes llamar Sakura._

_- Sakura Kinomoto...- de repente Tien supo que tal vez Sakura seria la reencarnación de la princesa de China que habia conocido siglos atrás – Tu nombre significa flor de cerezo ¿no es cierto?_

_- Hai, mi nombre significa eso ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_- No lo se, me lo supuse Kinomoto-san _

_-No, no, no – le dijo Sakura moviendo lentamente su cabeza en modo de negación – llamame Sa-ku-ra no Kinomoto_

_- Esta bien Sakura-chan_

Lao veia hacia fuera y mientras veia recordaba a su querido Wang cuando de repente el sonido de la puerta abriendose interrumpio su recuerdo.

- Buenos dias Lao... – dijo el chico del cual estaba enamorada Lao y Sakura con una sonrisa muy bella- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- Lo mismo digo Li- san...- en ese moemnto Syaron se acerco a ella y con un dedo le tapo la boca haciendo que Lao se sonrojara y esto lo noto Syaoran.

- Shhh no digas nada y sientate – Syaoran le habia quitado el dedo de la boca mientras decia esto- Lao quiero saber algo...

- Dime Li-san – le habia dedicado una sonrisa tan bella que Syaoran decidio esquivarla para que no lo desconcetrara.

- Tu ¿duermes? – cuando hizo esta pregunta Lao parecio preocupada ya que le preocupaba que Syaoran se sintiera mal por su culpa, cuando Syaoran vio su preocupación penso que esa pregunta habia sido una mala idea- si quieres no contestes además tal vez pienses que yo no me debo de meter en tu vida.

- No te preocupes Li-san – Lao se habia parado otra vez y se habia volteado hacia la ventana mirando la gran tormenta que se habia desatado- tu pregunta es buena y la verdad no me duele decirte la verdad ya que has estado en lo correcto ya que yo no duermo.

- y ¿por qué?

Lao seguia mirando la tormenta y en el reflejo de la ventana se veia que su rostro se habia vuelto triste y un poco decadente, Syaoran se empezo a preocupar y penso que sus preguntas estaban lastimando a Lao.

- Porque no quiero soñar todos los dias el final de Wang, por que no quiero soñar todos los dias el dia en que fui encerrada en la pluma, porque no queiro soñar todos los dias la lucha que destruyo a Wang y saber que pude hacer algo y porque no quiero soñar todos los dias todas las veces en que Wang y yo fuimos felices, en lo dias en que el y yo reiamos como tontos cuando haciamos tonterias, cuando el y yo nos peleabamos y siempre me encontentaba dibujando un bello paisaje, porque no quiero soñar todo eso y al final despertar y saber que todo era un sueño y que ahora estoy sola en un mundo que no conosco.

- Pero no estas sola yo estoy a tu lado- cuando habia dicho esto Syaoran habia hido a abrazar a Lao y esta se acurruco en los brazos del muchacho donde se sentia bien.

Cuando estaban abrazados no escucharon cuando entro a la cocina una joven castallana que se tapo la cara al ver la escena para no dejar escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos, hasta que corrio llorando para olvidar esa escena Syaoran reacciono y supo que habia lastimado al amor de su vida y que ahora ella lo detestaria por el resto de su vida mientras que Lao se sentia mal por saber que estaba rompiendo el amor de estos dos chicos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdon en serio por haberme tardado pero ya voy a actualizar más rapido sigan leyendo los proximos capitulos porque Sakura se sentira muy mal en la mansion Li mientras que Syaoran se siente mal por hacer tonterias y lastimar a su pequeña Sakura y Tien que empezara a contar un poco más de la historia de su vida en la cual estallara la verdad del porque murio Wang y quien lo mato además llegaran dos personajes más y seran muy divertidos y liberaran este triangulo amoroso de su tormento asi que ya saben sigan leyendola por fix y dejen sus comentarios onegai para que mejore un poco la historia. Bueno arigato.


	5. Chapter 5: Se acaba el tiempo

Hola amigos perdonen por la tardanza de este capitulo pero es que estuve de vacaciones en otro pais y no me pude encargar bien de la historia pero ya ven ya regrese y les traigo otro capitulo más de amor imaginario.

Anotaciones

(Nota de la Autora)

-Dialogos-

"pensamientos"

"_cartas"_

_flash back _

Capitulo 5 

- ¿por qué Syaoran¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Por qué a mi? Snif... snif TT- decia la pequeño cerezo mientras apretaba con fuerza la gran almohada de su cama y las grandes gotas de lagrimas recorrian con fiereza las mejillas de la joven.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Lao y Syaoran se quedaron un largo rato parados en un gran silencio sepulcral, la cara de Lao mostraba una gran trizteza mientras que Syaoran no sabia que hacer ya que no queria que su pequeño cerezo se fuera otra vez ya que el la amaba mucho más que a Lao y más que su propia vida y ya no sabia que estaba haciendo, en ese momento Syaoran reacciono y con un rapido movimiento agarro la mano de Lao y la volvio a abrazar.

- Li-san ¿qué haces? Tu... – la voz de Lao se callo unos instantes ya que Syaoran habia juntado sus labios con los de Lao haciendo que esta se ruborizara y se quedara pasmado por el beso que le habia plasmado Syaoran.

Cuando Syaoran por fin se separo de Lao la solto y se dio la vuelta para no verle a la cara.

- Lao no quiero que malinterpretes este beso yo solo te di ese beso para que te sintieras mejor (N.A: SI COMO NO, CONDENADO LI ¿COMO LE HACES ESTO A LA POBRE SAKURITA? HASTA ME DAN GANAS DE LLORAR TT) ya que como tu lo has dicho anteriormente me parezco mucho a Wang pero te advierto que yo no soy el y que yo estoy enamorado de Sakura asi que no confundas tus sentimientos.

Cuando Syaoran termino de decirle esto corrio hacia las escaleras para subir al cuarto de su querida Sakura mientras que dejo a una triste joven en la cocina por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Syaoran subio rapidamente las escaleras pensando que su querida Sakura estaria preparando sus maletas para irse de la mansion y dejarlo para siempre, cuando dejo de pensar todas esas cosas ya habia llegado a la habitación de su querido cerezo, estaba frente a la puerta inmovil y no sabia que decir y tampoco sabia si tocar la puerta por un momento penso que lo mejor seria irse y dejarla hasta que se le pasara pero ese no era su estilo, Syaoran estaba sufriendo por culpa de sus sentimientos y al no saber que hacer se sento recostandose en la puerta de su hermosa Sakura y viendo hacia el techo.

Se sento ahí durante cinco lasrgos minutos en los cuales escucho los gemidos de dolor de Sakura y como se paraba de la cama ya calmada y luego se volvia a aventar en esa gran cama llorando desconsoladamente eso a Syaoran le partia el corazón asi escucho esos largos minutos hasta que no lo soporto más y se paro con una gran rabia a si mismo y toco la puerta.

- Snif... ¿si quien es?- dijo la pequeño cerezo secándose las lagrimas y caminando hacia la gran puerta blanca que tenia en su habitación.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta tenia la cara seca y con una gran sonrisa en su cara ocultando la gran tristeza que sentía por culpa de Syaoran hasta que vio los ojos color ámbar de su amado Syaoran y supo que había venido a arreglar las cosas pero ella no quería hablar con el en esos momentos así que intento cerrar la puerta pero Syaoran muy hábilmente había metido el pie entre la puerta y la pared no dejo que Sakura le cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Dejame Syaoran no quiero hablar contigo, dejame cerrar la puerta!- decía Sakura mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta pero la fuerza de Syaoran fue más fuerte que la de Sakura y abrio la puerta haciendo que Sakura se quitara de la puerta y retrocediera- ¡Syaoran sal de mi cuarto no quiero hablar contigo!

- ¡Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo Sakura! – Syaoran había dicho esto mientras cerraba la puerta con llave- Sakura se que fui un tonto al abrazar a Lao pero tu...

- No, Syaoran no quiero escuchar otra palabra más- Sakura se había volteado para no verle a la cara además de que no quería que Syaoran viera que ella estaba llorando- Quiero que salgas... que salgas... snif... de mi habitación.

Antes de que Sakura volteara a ver a Syaoran y decirle una vez más que se fuera Syaoran ya habia hido a abrazarla con fuerza para que no se fuera nunca más de su lado.

Sakura no sabia que hacer si corresponderle el abrazo o soltarse de aquel joven que amaba y que la había lastimado.

-Sakura lo siento mucho no era mi intención lastimarte, Te amo más que a nadie, eres la persona más importante para mi.

En ese momento Syaoran había volteado a Sakura para verla a los ojos y en ese momento su corazón no deja de palpitar como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería y sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que estaba pasando la atmósfera de la habitación empezaba a sentirse cálida y especial en ese momento Sakura sabia que debía de corresponder el abrazo.

Sakura seguía sintiendo un poco de tristeza pero con el abrazo de Syaoran se sentía mejor que nunca además de que Syaoran se veía demasiado bien que como lo recordaba, así Sakura levanto un poco la cara para verle mejor y sin que se diera cuenta Syaoran habia bajado su rostro y con un poco de timidez la cara de los dos chicos empezo a juntarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un tierno beso que hizo que los dos chicos se sintieran uno.

Mientras los dos chicos seguian unidos por ese beso la bella Lao estaba en el parque privado viendo el lago que tenian en la mansion Li, Lao veia el reflejo del lago, veia su cara palida, los grandes ojos negros que tenia, la pequeña nariz que acompañaba el rosa palido de su boca, todo lo que veia en ese reflejo era solo una chica hermosa sentada al borde de un río sin nadie al lado suyo y eso la ponia triste ya que jamas le habia gustado estar sola.

" Es cierto lo que dijo Li-san el no es Wang y lo sabia desde antes pero me obsecione con la idea de que podia recobrar mi vida con Wang si estaba junto a el, no se porque me hice esa tonta idea"

Mientras pensaba todo esto sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas cayendo lentamente hacia su vestido que habia vuelto a cambiar de color, un color totalmente diferente a todos los que habia visto ahora era un color lugubre, era una combinación de colores grises entre fuertes y claros pero sobre un color completamente negro el cual ocultaba algunos bordados de pequeños copos de nieves pero sobre los colores grises se veian unos bordados completamente diferentes de los que tenia el hermoso kimono aquellos bordados eran más hermosos aun ya que era parecido a una pintura una gran pintura que contaba una gran historia.

Lao seguía viendo el reflejo del lago donde se apreciaba la gran variedad de peces muy hermosos hasta que una pequeña roca interrumpió con suaves ondas el reflejo del lago con un suave movimiento Lao seco las lagrimas que habian caido de sus grandes ojos color negro y despues de que se calmo volteo a ver quien habia arrojado aquella roca que habia interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Cuando Lao volteo se sorprendio mucho de ver quien habia sido el que habia arrojado aquella roca, habia sido la misma persona que le perseguia desde hace 780 años.

-Hung Lung ¿qué haces aquí? – decia mientras se paraba con una gran tranquilidad e intentaba no dejar ver que la visita de HunLung la intimidaba- Se supone que esta mansión tiene una gran seguridad y al parecer me eh equivocado.

- Pues creo señorita Lao – mientras decia esto se cercaba lentamente hacia la bella mujer – que la seguridad no puede impedir a un joven enamorado.

Lao sabia que Hung Lung habia estado enamorada desde que la habia visto en el castillo de su mejor amigo, Wang.

- Señor Hung Lung recuerde que nosotros ya no somos jovenes como antes y además – mientras habia dicho esto la expresión de la cara de la hermosa Lao habia cambiado y una risa que no hiba bien con su cara aparecio- recuerde que usted no esta enamorado de mi más bien es una obsesión.

Mientras Lao habia dicho esto Hung Lung se habia acercado lo suficiente como para besarla pero Lao suponiendo lo que intentaba hacer Hung Lung dio un paso hacia atrás pero sin darse cuenta el pequeño pie de Lao resbalo por culpa de la fresca hierba antes de que Lao cayera al Lago Hung Lung le agarro del delgado brazo que tenia Lao pero la fuerza de Hung Lung no fue suficiente para detener la caida de Lao asi los dos seres cayeron al agua tibia.

Mientras esto pasaba en el parque en la pequeña habitación de Sakura los dos chicos que se habian unido con un tierno beso ahora estaban abrazados sin querer soltarse.

- Syaoran-kun

- Dime mi pequeña cerezo

- Syaoran-kun yo...- Sakura se habia aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo del chico y su cara se habia enterrado en el pecho para ocultar el pequeño rubor que habia aparecido en sus pequeñas mejillas- yo... no se como decir esto...

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Syaoran-kun- Sakura ya no soportaba más esa postura asi que levanto un poco la cara dirijiendo una de las miradas más tiernas que hayan exitido tan tierna que mataria al propio Dios- Yo quiero decirte que te...

En ese momento la puerta blanca de la hermosa habitación de Sakura se abrio con un gran estruendo haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltaran y se soltaran.

- Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?- la gran chica que habia dicho esto era la prima favorita de Syaoran Mei Ling.

- Nada Mei Mei – Syaoran habia volteado a ver a Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta e intentaba no dejar ver su sonrojo- ahora ¿por qué no nos dices a que venistes?

Syaoran le habia dicho esto a Mei Ling mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba a dentro de la habitación con una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno en primera a quien venia a buscar era a la linda cerezo y no a ti- Decia esto mientras movia lentamente el dedo en señal de negación- y segunda – Su rostro serio que habia puesto antes habia cambiado para hacer una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba sorprendidos a Syaoran y a Sakura- Sakura te han llegado tres hermosos regalos y esos regalos estan en la sal de estancia.

- y ¿quién me los mando?

- no lo se porque no llevan tarjeta

Mientras la lindisima Mei Ling caminaba hacia la puerta con la gran sonrisa que habia demostrado anteriormente el pequeño lobo tenia una cara seria completamente por que suponia que algun muchacho habia mandado esos regalos aunque en realidad no sabia que esos regalos en realidad no lo eran.

Mientras tanto todavia en el parque privado Lao y Hung Lung estaban totalmente empapados por la caida en el estanque, Lao estaba acostada sobre el limpio pasto ya que su hermoso kimono se habia empapado y le pesaba mucho llevarlo encima asi que se habia acostado sobre el pasto viendo las grandes nubes blancas que pasaban por el hermosos parque mientras Hung Lung se quitaba sus zapatos para dejarlos secar.

Al momento de que Hung Lung vio lo hermosa que se veia Lao acostada sobre el verde pasto mirando hacia el cielo recordo los momentos en que Lao y Wang jugaban en el pequeño patio de la casa que habian comprado cuando se habian fugado del palacio.

Sin que Lao se diera cuenta Hung Lung estaba encima de ella viendola fijamente sin decir nada.

- Señor Hung Lung ¿qué hace arriba de mi? Quitese- Lao estab harta de la precensia de Hung Lung y no soportaba seguir viendolo ni sentir el aroma de la colonia que utilizaba- por favor ya me tengo que ir a la mansión.

- Lao sabes que yo te amo y que Wang no era digno de ti- mientras habia dicho esto su cara se habia acercado peligrosamente a la cara de Lao- y tambien que es hora de que seas mia.

- Recuerda Hung Lung que yo... – mientras Hung Lung acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Lao esta estaba preparada para escapar mientras le dijiera la verdad- ¡QUE YO JAMAS SERE TUYA PORQUE YO NO TE AMO YO SOLO AMARE A WANG Y A SUS REENCARNACIONES!

Cuando Lao termino de decir esto un gran resplandor cubrio su cuerpo para luego desaparecer en el bello atardecer que estaba ocurriendo en esos precisos momentos.

Cuando Hung Lung se paro de la verde hierba que empezaba a enfriarse por culpa de la llegada de la noche agarro sus zapatos y sin ponerselos se fue caminando en dirección al lago donde anteriormente se habian caido y sabiendo esto busco entre el agua alguna pertenencia suya que se le pudiera haber caida pero lo que encontro fue otra cosa más valiosa, lo que encontro fue un pendiente de su hermosa Lao lo que hizo que una gran sonrisa ocupara el rostro de aquel ser diabolico.

En la mansion todos estaban en la sala de estancia menos la hermosa Lao que estaba en su habitación quitandose su hermoso kimono que en esos momentos estaba empapado, mientras se quitaba aquel kimono pensaba en lo que habia dicho anteriormente.

_- Recuerda Hung Lung que yo ¡ QUE YO JAMAS SERE TUYA POR QUE YO NO TE AMO YO SOLO AMARE A WANG Y A SUS REENCARNACIONES!._

Lao al recordar eso rio un poco por lo que le habia dicho a Hung Lung "amar a sus reencarnaciones que tonteria le dije a Hung Lung, se que aunque son sus reencarnaciones no seria el mismo Wang seria otra persona con un espiritu unico junto con el de Wang y el de las otras reencarnaciones aunque no se muy bien cuantas reencarnaciones han surgido con el paso del tiempo además aunque se parece a el no es el mismo además ya ama a otra"

Todas estas cosas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Lao haciendo que su cara se viera pesima por la tristeza que se acumulaba en su corazón cada vez que aparecia, Lao queria desaparecer ya que no queria sufrir, la suave piel de Lao habia cambiado en esos instantes ya que se habia oscurecido pero no como si se hubiera quemado si no más bien como si perdiera color y esto lo noto sabiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando ya no podia quedarse más tiempo, sabia que necesitaba el sentimiento que ya estaba perdiendo el de amor, ya no lo tenia.

Antes de que Lao supiera que estaba pasando escucho un gran golpeteo en la puerta lo cual hizo que Lao volviera al mundo real y supiera que habia una gran celebración alla abajo.

- Lao-chan ¿Estas ahí? – dijo la suave voz del cerezo que se estaba preocupando por su amiga que no habia visto en todo el dia- Lao-chan por favor quiero hablar contigo.

- Permiteme Sakura-chan- decia la gastada voz de Lao- necesito vestirme.

Despues de unos minutos Lao abrio la puerta de su cuarto y dejo entrar a la pequeña cerezo la cual observo muy impresionada por la ropa que se habia puesto ya que llevaba unos pantalones jeans a la cadera que estaban entubados, una playera con cuello y botenes al frente que la hacian ver un poco elegante, con unos zapatitos negros que hacian combinación con su playera y su cabello negro, todo esto la hacia lucir como una chica normal aunque Sakura se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba opaca y rara.

- Lao-chan ¿esta bien? –dijo la pequeña cerezo con una cara de preocupación- te noto un poco opaca.

-Estoy bien solo que mi tiempo se esta terminando.

En ese momento Lao se desmayo haciendo que Sakura se preocupara poniendo en duda si habia sido culpa suya mientras que los demás estaban de fiesta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo trate de hacerlo largo para ustedes amigos que leen este fic pero en serio perdon por no haber actualizado rapido pero se los prometo ya voy actualizar más rapido bueno el proximo capitulo sera interesante porque Lao esta apunto de regresar a la pluma ya que no tiene ese sentimiento a pobre me da lastima además se lo que se siente si no diganme que se siente feo que el que te gusta le gusta otra persona TT bueno bueno pero no se pierdan el proximo capitulo. Confio en ustedes eh? No se lo pierdan.


	6. disculpas

Disculpen pero este fic se retrasara una semanita ok haci que esperenla con ansias porque aun no le encuentro el final.


End file.
